Camping and chaos
by Chocolatecatfish
Summary: The Kanto, Johto and Hoenn dexholders are gathered again, this time, not to save the world, but to go for a camping trip! Now, is that a good or bad thing...? [Before HGSS arc and no Emerald] Red/Yellow Blue/Green Gold/Crystal Silver/OC Ruby/Sapphire OCs included cuz I can't bear to leave Silver out and for fun and lots more chaos :D


**Takes place before HGSS arc, no Emerald. OCs involved as well.**

XXX

"We're going on a holiday~!"

"Noisy woman." *mutters*

"Good morning! Green is very high today."

"Umm…" *puts on straw hat"

"Gold, it's ten already, get up!"

"Chill, Crys, I'm coming!" *mutters* "Super serious gal…"

"…"

"Can it please not be in the wild? My pokemon will get dirty!"

"Ya sissy! I can't sleep with boys, by the way!"

XXX

Pokedex owner: Red  
Age:19  
Gender: Male  
Region: Kanto  
Current residence: Pallet Town, Kanto (Own home)

"Eh? Meet at Gold's home in New Bark Town? By tomorrow night? Then I better get packing! See you there, then!"

Hanging up, Red exhaled lightly and withdrew Snorlax from where it was fighting a Machoke, and got onto his bike. "Looks like Green's up to something again... Let's go, Pika!" With the Pikachu riding on his head, Red cycled out of Mt. Ember, back towards the town of One Island, readying himself for the long trip back home to pack before heading for Johto.

XXX

Pokedex owner: Blue  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Region: Kanto  
Current residence: Viridian Town, Kanto (Viridian Gym)

"Hello? Viridian Gym, gym leader Blue speaking. Oh, it's you, Green. What? I can't _**not**_ be annoyed at a woman who calls me up in the middle of my training. What? New Bark Town? Isn't that in Johto. Okay, okay, fine. Tomorrow evening, huh..."

Scoffing at her ridiculousness, Blue hung up on the gym phone and pulled his coat off the hanger, releasing his Pidgeot as he stepped out of the gym. "Pallet Town, Pidgeot," he instructed and it cawed once and the two of them flew off for Blue to pack up before heading to Johto.

XXX

Pokedex owner: Green  
Age: 19  
Gender: Female  
Region: Kanto  
Current residence: One island, sevii islands (own home)

Laughing lightly, Green placed the third call to the next Dex holder, holding the phone to her ear via her shoulder while packing her clothes into a bag and throwing her notebook while she was at it. This trip was going to be interesting, to say in the least.

"Oh, hello, Yellow? Yeah, it's me, Green, I have something in mind this week..."

XXX

Pokedex owner: Yellow  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Region: Kanto  
Current residence: Viridian Town, Kanto (own home)

"Ah? Are you sure, Green? Umm... Okay, I suppose... Then I'll see you there?" Rather hesitantly, Yellow hung up and started packing up her things, putting her pokemon into the machine to heal and, after a moment's pondering, picked up her straw hat from the bedside table. Tucking her ponytail under the hat, she smiled and retrieved her fishing rod and pokemon, releasing her pikachu at the same time.

"C'mon, Chuchu, we're going to Johto again, and maybe we'll meet Pika and Red as well!" she told Chuchu cheerfully. "Chu!"

XXX

Pokedex owner: Gold  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Region: Johto  
Current residence: New Bark Town, Johto (own home)

"Geez, why does it have to be at my place?" Gold complained as he attempted to haul Togetaro out from under the couch. "It's convenient!" Green argued and he let out a huff of breath, deciding that it was no use to argue. "Anyway, it's just a meeting place, okay? So you pack your stuff too! Bye!" Hanging up, Green concentrated on getting Togetaro free (how did it get there in the first place?) and decided that he'd pack later. Not like he had much to pack anyway.

XXX

Pokedex owner: Silver  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Region: Johto  
Current residence: Roaming

"Gold's place? Yeah, okay," Silver didn't waste words and hung up immediately after he was informed, which was just like him. If he had waited a tad bit longer, Green would have told him of her plans, but he didn't, which wasn't good for him. If he knew what was in store, he wouldn't have agreed so easily.

XXX

Pokedex owner: Crystal  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Region: Johto  
Current residence: Pallet Town, Kanto (Oak research lab)

"Eh? Gold's house? W- wait! Green!" Crystal stammered out "Bye~!" And just like that, Crys was stuck with no options of getting out of this gathering. "Jeez, what the perfect time," Crystal sighed and looked up at her mother, who was standing expectantly in front of her computer, already ready with three wardrobe choices for her. She was _**so**_ going to have a whale of a time there.

XXX

Pokedex owner: Ruby  
Age: 13  
Gender: Male  
Region: Hoenn  
Current residence: Littleroot Town, Hoenn (own home)

"Mmm? Green-senpai? Sorry- Nana, stick your head out a bit more, I need your measurements- I'm making new clothes for my pokemon, and Sapphire, so... Eh? Tomorrow? Oh well, okay then. Bye!" Hanging up, Ruby sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. Looks like he'd have to burn the midnight oil to have Sapphire's clothes done for the gathering and do his Pokemon's while on the ship to Johto. But honestly, what was this gathering for anyway?

XXX

Pokedex owner: Sapphire  
Age: 13  
Gender: Female  
Region: Hoenn  
Current residence: Littleroot town, Hoenn (own home)

"Oh, a gathering? Kayz then, when? Oh? Tomorrow evening? I better get packin, then! See ya!" Sapphire grinned and hung up. It would be her first time going to a gathering! She had nothing to pack, but she did have to heal her pokemon and collect some berries before going onto the ship to Johto, as well as call her papa. "Let's go, Toro!" she vaulted up lightly and swung off out the window, her pouch around her waist and her hair up in her bandana. This was going to be fun!

XXX

So erm how was it? In character I hope? :D I'd appreciate it if you reviewed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
